Duality
by GranHana
Summary: ¿Cómo se comportará nuestro -ya atormentado- Saga cuando sienta que los celos y la paranoia le nublan la poca cordura que le queda? "La soledad es hermosa cuando se tiene a alguien con quien compartirla" LEMMON  obvio, ¿q mas esperaban de mi?


"**DUALITY"**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Saint Seiya me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente de Masami Kurumada.

**Warning**: [SagaxOc][Oneshot][Lemmon]

**Aclaraciones:** El siguiente capítulo transcurre justo después de la batalla de Hades. Como todos sabemos no todo acabó siendo color de rosa y la mayoría de los caballeros murieron. Pero saben que? Para eso tengo imaginación, y resulta, pasa y acontece que por intercepción de Athenea (Palas Athenea, no la tonta esa que se cree reencarnación) todos están ahora vivitos y coleando en cada una de sus respectivas casas.

¿Y adivinen que? ¡No hay lenguaje obsceno en este capitulo! Increíble cierto? Creo que es un fic algo mas… ehm… no se, 'filosófico?' Nah', tampoco. En fin, es un fic diferente de los que he estado escribiendo últimamente. Igual habrá sorpresas al final Muahaha

Y sin nada mas que agregar, Bon appettite :P

Pd: Frases entre comillas "..." significa que habla su conciencia, su alma, su doble moral, yo que sé.

* * *

_I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore, I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes…_

_Mi cabeza es un laberinto oscuro. A veces hay como relámpagos que iluminan algunos corredores_… Saga bajaba cautelosamente las escaleras en el camino para llegar a su casa de Géminis. Todavía no creía el estar nuevamente con vida, y el hecho de que haya sido indultado a pesar de sus desastrosos errores pasados. El libro no había sido cerrado, simplemente todos los caballeros de la Orden de Athenas decidieron pasar la página. ¿Cómo podían hacerlo? ¿Cómo podían vivir tan apaciblemente sin ningún remordimiento ni negritud rondando por sus almas?

Las conversaciones que tuvieron hacía rato en la gala que hicieron en el Partenón para celebrar el comienzo de un nuevo amanecer con todos los caballeros resucitados, resonaron en su mente una y otra vez.

_Todo tiempo pasado fue mejor_. Escuchaba sin cesar en la mayoría de las pláticas. Esa frase no indicaba que antes sucedieran menos cosas malas, sino que la gente las echaba al olvido. Desde luego, aquel sencillo dicho popular no aplicaba en todos los casos, en especial en el de él. Saga se caracterizaba por recordar tortuosamente los hechos malos y así casi podría afirmar que 'Todo tiempo pasado fue peor' si no fuera porque el presente le parecía tan horrible como su propio pasado: Recuerdos de tantas calamidades, tantos hechos cínicos y crueles, tantas malas acciones que la memoria era para Saga como una temerosa luz que alumbraba el museo de sus pecados, recriminándolo una y otra vez por ser un monstruo. _Un completo monstruo._

_Este hombre debe ser mas compadecido que condenado_, había escuchado decir de alguno de los presentes cuando vociferó a los cuatro vientos que no merecía el preciado regalo de la vida. Pero todos opinaron distinto. En cualquier caso los demás caballeros acabaron por hacer una clara diferencia entre los dos aspectos de él y constataron que ahora después de su resurrección, solo estaba presente bajo un aura positiva. Para ellos sería fácil volver a verlo como el poderoso caballero de carisma y justicia implacables…

…Pero él aún no se hallaba.

_Turbado incesantemente entre el bien y el mal, tu vida siempre fue un infierno. Dotado de una inteligencia superior –que falla que la usaste para el mal- fuiste el instigador de la guerra entre el Santuario y los caballeros de bronce, haciéndote pasar por el Gran Patriarca, provocando una guerra interna entre los caballeros… Tu siempre tuviste la culpa de tantas muertes, y la justicia que tanto defendías con honor terminó tan corrupta como tu propia alma…_

_No era consiente, sufrí de un desdoblamiento de la personalidad inherente a mi signo zodiacal… Ya lamenté mis crímenes y busqué redención_. El caballero empuñó sus manos, cansado de que tantas veces terminara en pleitos consigo mismo. Por ahora solo quería darse en la cabeza contra una roca.

_Pero Saga, se te olvida algo y es que no hay peor enemigo del hombre que él mismo. Predestinado al fracaso y a ser derrotado por ti mismo, admites que te odias. __Aunque siempre lo has sentido_

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

El caballero de Géminis menea la cabeza, intentando alejar todas aquellas ideas que amenazaban con bloquear la poca cordura que había recuperado. Mira a su lado y ve a la chica que le seguía el paso hacia su casa, andando con suma serenidad, con una madurez que evidenciaba sus 20 años, con cada poro de su piel irradiando juventud y placidez. Recuerda que la primera vez que la conoció, él llevaba ya 7 años suplantando al Patriarca. La vio en la ciudad, bailando y cantando en una plaza, al parecer para intentar ganarse el pan. Algo dentro de sí se encendió y no lo pensó dos veces para sacarla de esa miseria y llevarla con él al Santuario. Si, lo recuerda perfectamente, él tenia 21 años y ella solo 14.

"_Quien hubiera creído que se hallaba sola en esa ciudad. Sola con su música y su baile, desconectada del mundo terrenal. Jamás hubieras creído esa fortuita ocasión de conocerla puesta al alcance de tu suerte y de tus ojos, y que ella y tu irían a la misma fuente de la enorme plaza para verse mutuamente, espiados en el fondo tembloroso del agua. Ella te contempló con curiosidad, intentado ver en tu reflejo - detrás de esa cortina- quien eras realmente. Y tú también te veías a ti mismo y no lograbas hallarte. ¿Quién eras? ¿El dios o el demonio? ¿El justo o el malvado?_

_Y quien hubiera creído que irían despojados de todo a arrojarse en el mismo silencio, todavía sin ver nada de lo que realmente eras."_

Y en esos 6 años siguientes que continuó como Patriarca, ella siempre estuvo a su lado, a pesar de que en un principio fue instruida con las demás amazonas, y gracias al destino que evitó que ella estuviese presente en la mayoría de las fechorías que él cometió, pues se encontraba lejos, entrenando en Creta.

Elementalmente ella lo sabía todo. Sabía de su bipolaridad, de su constante conflicto interno y de que la personalidad que ganara el duelo psíquico se hacía aparente, y por lo general siempre era su mala faceta, aunque nunca atestiguó sobre los crímenes que cometió. Más de una vez lo encontró hablando solo, sabía que él no era el verdadero Patriarca, sabía de sus planes megalómanos y ambiciosos… Y aún así siempre estuvo a su lado. Y el nunca se mostró tan natural y tan desnudo, como con ella.

No la había vuelto a ver desde que se suicidó después de la batalla del Santuario. Se preguntó con quien estuvo ella todo ese tiempo que siguió, hasta hoy.

_"Estaba hermosa. Su piel canela que parecía imperturbable hasta en los días de invierno, contrastaba con su cabellera plateada en cuyas puntas sobresalían mechones negros, casi siempre peinados en desordenadas trenzas. De finas manos y delgados pies, sus ojos azules brillaban aun más por el contraste con su piel y su sonrisa siempre jovial y traviesa. Cierto, ella siempre sonreía como si fuese una revelación y tu mundo se estampaba automática de colores y matices extraños. _

_Definitivamente, Zahira esa era tu mujer. Y si, era 'tuya', porque la habías hecho tu mujer al poco tiempo de haberla adoptado. Ella es tuya, cuando anda o descansa, cuando canta o duerme, cuando sufre o ríe, siempre… cuando esta cerca o lejos, siempre, siempre será tuya. 'Tu' mujer._

_Y ella se mantuvo leal a ti, hasta el último minuto. Oh, si supiera que mataste a cualquiera que osaba posar sus ojos en ella… si ella lo supiera de seguro creería todas esas cosas que dijeron de ti, que son bastante ciertas: eras un monstruo._

_Está hermosa. La vuelves a mirar de reojo y notas que también está distinta. Como si esta temporada de no verla la hubiera sorprendido a ella también. Quizás es porque sabe como la piensas y la enumeras… después de todo la nostalgia existe, en especial en ti, aunque no llores en los solitarios corredores o sobre la almohada o en una noche de lluvia. La nostalgia siempre ha estado presente en ti."_

Reconoció a lo lejos los pilares jónicos de su casa. Se adentró en la oscuridad de la enorme edificación. Dio unos cuantos pasos y giró el rostro, viendo que la muchacha de cabello plateado no se movía.

Cuando la vio en el Partenón fue tan evidente su sorpresa que ella ni siquiera se atrevió a hablar. No ocultaron su aturdimiento a pesar del montón de ojos que se encontraban, tanto los caballeros dorados como los de plata, bronce y las amazonas. Fue tal su shock, que se quitó la máscara, pensando tal vez que era alguna alucinación por el sofocante calor que desprendía esa prenda de metal. Nadie la juzgó por quitársela, todos la comprendían. Solo lo miraba con el gesto de asombro cubriendo su agraciado rostro. El tampoco le habló. Únicamente se dirigió a ella cuando ya la gala estaba por finalizar y todos se marchaban a sus respectivas casas. La invitó a que se fuera con él a la casa de Geminis, y ella lo siguió aun sin mencionar palabra.

Ahora, tampoco se movía. Saga se vio forzado entonces, a mover la cabeza en señal de que la siguiera. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo en seco al sentir un choque en su espalda y unos brazos rodeándolo por atrás en un arrebatador abrazo.

Comúnmente la vida no da segundas oportunidades, pero él era afortunado. Allí la tenía, aferrada a su esbelta espalda. El hombre de cabellos azulados bajó la mirada y la posó en un punto fijo, sumergido nuevamente en sus propias cavilaciones. Sintió el calor corporal que emitían esas manos ahora aferradas a su pecho, envolviendo todo su cuerpo con suma precisión.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé, Saga—susurró en su espalda, aún sin encararlo.

El caballero sintió un nudo en la garganta ¿Cómo era posible que Zahira le dijera esas palabras con tanto amor, después de todas las barbaridades que le había visto hacer? Allí fue donde dimensionó el alcance que podía tener el amor.

Ni siquiera se movió. Permaneció estático, sin mencionar palabras. Sintió entonces que la peliplata soltaba su agarre y caminaba hasta situarse al frente de él. Agachó el rostro y empezó a juguetear con las manos, con un marcado rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Puedo besarte?—preguntó en un tono bastante suave, logrando sorprender mas de lo que ya estaba a Saga.

-Nunca lo has preguntado cuando lo haces. ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente ahora?—respondió el caballero, cansado de tanto tacto. Ahora que la tenía al frente y que vio sus labios moverse suavemente al hablar, deseó con todas sus fuerzas estampar toda esa pasión y ansia contenida por tanto tiempo. Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y la acercó lo más rápido posible a sus labios, para consumir pronto el beso que tanto deseaba. Se dedicó a succionar su labio inferior, mientras coordinaba su respiración con la de ella, para después robarle otro beso un poco mas profundo, pidiendo acceso a su lengua para sumergirse en esa cavidad que tantas veces exploró.

Se detuvo. Fue un beso lento, que aunque no duró mucho, lo sintió quemarle como brasas. La encontró sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?—preguntó Zahira, al parecer ya se le había pasado el momento de sumisión. _"Ella no es tan dócil_" pensó Saga fugazmente.

-Gracias—meneó la cabeza en negación, mientras se adentraba en su casa.

**::::::::::::::::::**

El peliazul se permitió hundirse en su enorme jacuzzi. Aguantó la respiración, sintiendo el agua tibia tocando cada músculo de su cuerpo. Su tormento había acabado, su parte maligna había sido exorcizada, entonces ¿por qué se sentía así, tan vacio? Había sido indultado, y sin embargo él no se sentía feliz. Como si la justicia terrenal y la divina no fuesen suficientes.

_¿Por qué no puedes llegar al crepúsculo neutro, donde el día y la noche se funden y se igualan? ¿Por qué debes ser solo día o ser solo noche? _

_Sin embargo, ahora es distinto. Ahora no te sientes día ni noche, luz u oscuridad. Ahora no eres nada. Ahora solo una doliente, persuadida, frustrada, insegura, melancólica y silenciosa constante alberga el espacio en el que estuvo tu ser misántropo. ¿Podrás seguir así?_

**:::::::::::::::::**

La chica de cabello plateado desenredó sus dos trenzas con suavidad. A Saga le encantaba verla con el cabello revuelto, cayendo como cascadas por su piel canela. Retiró su armadura y también sus apretadas lycras de entrenamiento, al igual que su blusa ajustada, quedando solamente en un sencillo pero erótico juego interior color azul cielo.

Entró a la habitación y lo sintió aún en el baño conjunto. No pudo evitar sonreír traviesamente, imaginándose la noche espléndida que pasarían en breves instantes. Era curioso el hecho de que llevara tanto tiempo con el mismo hombre y que él, sólo él, aún lograra sacarle miles de suspiros, como la primera vez.

Se sentó en la cama, moviendo los pies con impaciencia. Quería estar con Saga. Sin embargo, tenía que ser paciente porque de seguro él ahora se encontraba en un momento decisivo para el bien de su propia alma. Apenas lo vio en el Partenón, Zahira pudo notar cómo se reflejaba el tormento, la culpa y la nostalgia en esos profundos ojos azules. Sabía que estaría abstracto en sus propias cavilaciones, en su lucha consigo mismo y en lo que pasaría –o no- después. Aquello no sería fácil y menos para una persona como él.

Se recuesta de lado en la cama, sintiendo el tacto suave de las sábanas, imaginándose curándole el alma herida con un beso más profundo que el propio abismo de soledad en el que Saga siempre está envuelto. Abismo que ha estado rondándolo desde que lo conoció hace ya 6 años, abismo en el cae constantemente, hundiéndolo en su propio rencor.

-Hoy no será así, Saga—murmura suavemente, pensando que no podrá soportar mucho la espera.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Saga cerró la llave de agua.

Hacía pocas horas estaban en el Panteón todos reunidos, unos minutos después de que fueron resucitados. La charla se hizo amena y se vivió un momento decididamente jovial. Fue en ese jolgorio donde le preguntaron a Zahira qué hacía sin portar su máscara. Ella se encogió de hombros, alegando que era una ocasión especial y que por ahora le importaba poco las reglas.

_'Cuidado te vas a enamorar de mi, eh_'. Le habría dicho su gemelo con tono burlón, logrando que todos rieran. Saga también rió, muy a su manera, uniéndose a la diversión. Sin embargo, el gesto triste y algo resignado de Zahira se coló en su memoria y ahora lo asaltaban en la inmensidad de su baño. Tal vez nadie lo notó, pero él si. La conocía tan bien en estos años que incluso podría afirmar que ningún hombre le prestaba tal atención a sus reacciones como él. Era tal, que incluso podría escribir un libro con cada acción, respiro, palabra o expresión que ella hiciera.

Y una parte recóndita de su maltrecha mente, lo hizo tambalear. Y esas sumisiones y silencios repentinos por parte de ella no ayudaban a despejar su mente perturbada, que maquinaba rápidamente miles de suposiciones e hipótesis paranoicas.

Saga secó su cuerpo sin mucho cuidado, mientras se ataba con fuerza la toalla a su cintura, dispuesto a salir. Ahora que lo recordaba, ¿Dónde estaría su gemelo? Oh claro, saldando algunas cuentas en el mar, supuso. Mas adelante tendría que idearse algo para poder tener espacio para compartirlo con Zahira. Tres en una casa era demasiado.

Salió de su enorme baño, secando su cabello con la toalla que colgaba de su cuello y se detuvo en seco al ver a su mujer recostada en su lecho. Le sonreía coquetamente.

-Mira, me arreglé para ti—sonrió ampliamente, levantándose suavemente de la cama, con cada movimiento finamente calculado para desprender cualquier cantidad de erotismo. Se levantó con lentitud, dándole tiempo a Saga para que sus ojos barrieran su cuerpo entero, deteniéndose considerablemente en las zonas ocultadas por sus prendas íntimas antes de sostenerle la mirada otra vez.

El caballero se acercó hacia ella deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros. –Eso veo—comentó el peliazul, viendo ahora como Zahira tomaba la toalla que descansaba en sus hombros y empezaba ahora a secarle el pecho y los brazos. Se permitió entonces, cerrar los ojos sintiendo la fricción de la tela bajo su piel, y sus músculos se tensaron con cada cálida caricia. Respiró agitadamente sintiendo cómo los traviesos dedos de la chica guiaron la toalla peligrosamente cerca de su ya notable erección, sin siquiera tocarla.

La escuchó reír mientras subía la toalla y la envolvía nuevamente alrededor de su cuello –Listo— sonrió picarona.

Los antes inactivos brazos de Saga se movieron para rodear la delgada cintura de Zahira. Con fuerza y rapidez la presionó contra su encendida piel, desesperado de hacerla suya lo más pronto posible. –Gracias—le susurró sobre su cara.

La peliplata movió su boca hasta situarla cerca de su oreja –Es un placer—murmuró más como un gemido, para después plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Sintió entonces que el caballero la tomaba de su firme trasero para levantarla en el aire, así que ella se acomodó envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. La acostó en la cama suavemente, mientras se acomodaba sobre ella para que el peso no la lastimara, y en cuanto estuvo listo estampilló sus labios en los suyos sin tener más paciencia… quería estar dentro de ella desde que la besó en la entrada de la casa, pero por andar abstraído en sus reflexiones no fue posible concretar aquello que deseaba mas que su propia vida.

—Estuve muy feliz de ver como te llevaste tan bien con los demás—comentó Zahira alegremente, rompiendo el nada casto beso.

Saga empezó entonces a besar su cuello y mordisquear su hombro izquierdo -¿Eso te alegra?—

La escuchó reír –Claro que sí—enredó sus dedos en el aun húmedo cabello azulado de su amante -No pude evitar sonreír apenas vi que Kanon brindó por ti y se toparon el hombro. Ustedes dos realmente parecen haber dejado atrás sus diferencias-

Saga sintió algo rugir dentro de él y no pudo ocultar la mueca de fastidio que le provocó aquella frase. Precisamente tenia que mencionar a Kanon mientras se tocaban. Una alerta se encendió en alguna parte de su ser y memorias del debate mental que tuvo hacía pocos segundos en el jacuzzi salieron a flote.

—Si… Claro—respondió el caballero, retrocediendo hasta levantarse de la chica y sentarse en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda. Zahira arqueó las cejas sorprendida. —Al parecer te agradó mucho ver a Kanon, cierto?— preguntó en tono acusador. Zahira pestañeó más de dos veces. ¿Era su imaginación o había una pizca de celos escondida en esa pregunta retórica? Ahora que lo recuerda, cuando estaban todos reunidos y apareció Kanon, gritó llamando su atención. Y cuando revivieron a Saga, fue tal la felicidad que entró en shock y no fue capaz ni siquiera de hablarle en toda la gala.

—Pues si… es un buen amigo, al igual que todos los demás…—la chica meneó la cabeza, buscando nuevamente la línea en la que había quedado segundos atrás. Se acercó gateando y posó una mano en la tallada espalda del caballero, y casi bota un quejido de inconformidad cuando vio cómo Saga se levantaba, evitando su caricia.

El peliazul caminó parsimoniosamente por la enorme habitación. Caminó de izquierda a derecha un par de veces, sintiendo los ojos azules de Zahira sobre él. Escogió cuidadosamente las palabras que diría y cuando las tuvo, se detuvo en seco y se giró, encarando a la muchacha que aún yacía en la cama a gatas, mirándolo escéptico.

—Tu nunca me engañarías, verdad Zahira? —

— ¿Engañarte? — La peliplata se sentó sobre sus talones, mientras intentaba darle sentido a lo que Saga acababa de decir repentinamente. — ¿Engañarte de que o que? — la chica abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero solo soltó una pequeña risita sarcástica —¿De que estás hablando? —

—Si, engañarme— El caballero frunció el ceño, dándole firmeza a sus palabras. Zahira borró su sonrisa y cerrando los ojos, tomó un profundo bocado de aire para después soltarlo con suavidad.

—Ok, me perdí de algo— la chica viró los ojos —¿Qué fue lo que pasó por tu cabeza en estos cortos minutos que hizo que te salieras completamente de casillas? —

—¿A mi? — Preguntó irónicamente —¡Tu fuiste la que mencionaste a Kanon mientras nos acostábamos! —

—¿Todo este teatro es por tu hermano?— Zahira alzó las manos —¿Qué pasa, Saga? Pensé que habían superado sus diferencias y…

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con la relación entre él y yo— el caballero se cruzó de brazos —La cuestión a abordar aquí es _tu_ relación con él—

—¿Relación? — la peliplata parpadeó varias veces. Luego sacudió la cabeza. —Me perdí nuevamente, no se que diablos te pasa—

Un silencio estuvo presente en la habitación, mientras una cortina de rencor parecía llenar las paredes. Saga se sentó nuevamente en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a Zahira. Puso los codos en sus muslos y empezó a sobarse las sienes con ambas manos.

La peliplata suspiró buscando algo de paciencia y ordenar las incoherentes acusaciones que le había lanzado el peliazul súbitamente. Sin embargo, por más que pensara, seguía igual de confundida.

—Acaso… ¿acaso estas celoso? —

Saga no respondió.

—Vamos, Saga. No se de donde sacas tantas tonterías…— la mujer gateó hasta situarse detrás de él, pero lo pensó dos veces y decidió mejor sentarse a su lado. Notó que no había cambiado su pose. Suspiró nuevamente y miró al frente, cruzándose de brazos.

¿Qué debería decir para tratar a un celoso caballero? Tal vez Saga estaba malinterpretando la amistad que mantenía con su hermano, después de todos los acontecimientos agitados de los últimos tiempos. Lo observó otra vez —Nadie me dijo que te habías suicidado. Sabía que había una disputa en las 12 casas, pero nada más. Mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando al buscar al 'Patriarca', no estabas. Y no quería hacerme a la idea de que habías muerto— Zahira calló unos segundos, sintiendo que su voz tambaleaba. Recuperó la serenidad y continuó hablando —Luego vino Kanon, a sustituirte en Géminis y a pesar de que cada vez que lo veía a él te veía a ti, en conjunto son muy diferentes, si eso es lo que estás pensando—

—Me sustituiste— acusó firmemente.

—Yo no he dicho eso— replicó severamente. —Kanon es un buen amigo, y en ningún momento…

Saga se levantó de la cama y caminó unos cuantos pasos al frente. Se giró y se llevó la mano a la boca, en pose pensativa, mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Zahira la cual todavía continuaba sentada.

—Replanteando…— el hombre sobó sus propios labios, mientras miraba a un punto vacío en el piso. —Solo pensé que…— hubo una pausa, todavía seguía con la mirada perdida. —Zahira, también se engaña cuando se omite una verdad— esta vez la miró a los ojos por unos leves segundos, para después sentarse sin mucho tacto en la cama, al lado de ella —Kanon no es un ángel, al igual que yo ha cometido muchos errores. Sin embargo se que es un mejor hombre que yo. Y… elementalmente, tiene más que ofrecerle a una mujer que yo. No te juzgaría si en este tiempo de mi ausencia… te _interesaste_ en él—

Otra vez aquel lapso incómodo de silencio. La peliplata lo observaba sin parpadear. Levemente fue arqueando sus cejas, hasta salir suavemente de su shock. —Oh, Athena...— susurró mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente para sobarla. Le había dicho tantas cosas, tantas acusaciones sin sentido que por un momento, Zahira sintió que se iba a desmayar. Y él era así. A veces se hundía, caía en un agujero de silencio, en su propio abismo de cólera orgullosa. Y cuando volvía a la realidad, incluso podían verse los rasguños de nostalgia que dejó _lo-que-sea _que haya encontrado en la profundidad de sus pensamientos, como en estos momentos pasaba. ¿Qué lo atormentaba tanto, que volvía sus ojos ciegos, rencorosos, heridos, que lograba maquinar en su interior un sinfín de teorías paranoicas?

Se acercó un poco hacia él y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, obligándolo a que la mirara. — ¿En serio crees eso?— le preguntó suavemente y notó como el hombre le esquivaba la mirada, dando a entender su respuesta —¡Por Athena, Saga! — chilló la chica, soltándole el rostro y llevándose una mano nuevamente a la frente para intentar sosegarse. —¿Acaso estos años han pasado en vano? Siempre he estado contigo a tu lado sin importar cuan profundamente me has lastimado con todas tus cosas. Siempre, desde la primera vez que me recogiste en la plaza y…—

—Puede ser que de alguna forma, intentas 'remunerar' el haberte traído al santuario. No tienes el valor de decirme que estás interesada en otro hombre porque sientes que estaría siendo desleal conmigo y…

—¡No mas, Saga!— sollozó Zahira, levantándose de la cama, mientras le daba la espalda.

—…Y entonces, te conformaste conmigo— puntualizó el peliazul, observando los cabellos plateados y azabache que caían sobre su nívea espalda canela. —Nadie te está obligando. Si en verdad tienes otras opciones, bien puedes elegir no quedarte aquí y conformarte conmigo—

La chica tomó un enorme bocado de aire, como había hecho últimamente en los últimos minutos. —A ver, cabeza dura— se giró y se paró en frente de él —Es cierto eso que dices que estoy en deuda contigo por haberme traído al Santuario. Te he mostrado lealtad todo este tiempo. Hasta allí estás en lo correcto. Pero te equivocas en algo, Saga: yo no me conformé contigo— la chica le puso un dedo en la boca al peliazul para evitar que la interrumpiera —Espera. Ahora, quiero que me mires— Zahira dio unos pasos atrás y posó ambas manos en sus caderas, como posando. Se giró de forma lenta y lo encaró nuevamente. —Sin ser engreída, soy una de las amazonas más atractivas de Santuario, y eso que nadie me ha visto el rostro. Puedo estar con el hombre que yo quiera, independiente de quien sea— se acercó suavemente a Saga y se sentó a su lado.

—Pero…—

—No he terminado— sentenció con voz profunda, levantando un dedo en el aire, obligando a Saga a callar. —En cuanto a eso que dices de que Kanon es mejor partido que tu, tampoco estoy de acuerdo. A simple vista tiene un expediente un poco mas limpio que el tuyo y tal vez una actitud más extrovertida, sin embargo, en otros aspectos mucho más importantes, no tiene tu carisma, ni tu inteligencia, ni tus actitudes de liderazgo. Y en cuanto a otras cualidades, se que por ejemplo, él no podría decir cual es mi flor favorita ya que, como debes saberlo, Kanon solo vive por su propia libertad, a pesar de que es una persona agradable, no creo que sea tan determinado y detallista—

Zahira pausó para tomarse un respiro después de tantas cosas dichas. Ladeó su cuerpo levemente y le puso una mano en la mejilla, acariciándolo suavemente para después perderse en su cabello azul.

—Pero soy un monstruo—

—No. No lo eres— La peliplata posó su frente contra la de él —Y si lo fueras, habría mas bestias peores que tu, y aún así yo te preferiría. ¿Cómo te hago entender eso, eh? — rió suavemente, separándose ahora de él. —Siempre me has hecho sentir que de todas las personas sobre la faz de la Tierra soy la única que verdaderamente te importa, independiente de si te dominan mil demonios o te desdobles en infinidad de personalidades crueles… nunca fuiste capaz de ponerme un dedo encima— la peliplata enredó sus dedos en los cabellos azules de su amado. —Saga, has experimentado tan poco amor o… 'satisfacción' en tu vida que creo que ahora que lo tienes, es mas precioso y valioso para ti que lo que ha sido para otros. Has estado torturado todo el tiempo por tu naturaleza dual, viviendo la tragedia de un hombre que siente que no puede luchar por sus ideales y su deseo de justicia, vencido por sí mismo, en contra de su diosa en aquella batalla del Santuario y obligado a asumir el papel de espectro en el campo de Hades aunque tu lado malo ya te hubo abandonado—

Saga arqueó las cejas, atónito. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella chica lo haya descrito en tan pocos minutos? Él había estado casi toda su vida intentando entenderse, sin hallar nada concreto, sintiéndose culpable y aborreciéndose a sí mismo con cada minuto que pasaba. Él no podría soportarse… ¿Cómo hacia la persona de piel canela que tenía a su lado para comprenderlo con facilidad? ¿Por qué seguía creyendo en él, cuando él hacía tiempo había dejado de creer en sí mismo?

—Todos saben quién soy y…—

—Si, pero ese '_Soy_' es además un hombre para mi— la chica movió su mano para pasar sus dedos por los labios del hombre, acariciándolos tenuemente — ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Saga? No he estado 'contentándome' contigo todo este tiempo, siempre he elegido estar contigo porque eres el hombre que amo, el que me ha hecho la mujer que soy hoy, porque eres una buena persona. Así que, cuando miro a Kanon o a algún otro hombre no veo lo que podría tener, sino veo lo afortunada que soy al tener un hombre que a pesar de todo el daño emocional, él ha encontrado una forma de 'contentarse' conmigo por estos años. Simplemente has elevado muy alta mis expectativas para que alguien ose alcanzarla.—

El caballero sonrió, sintiendo su ego inflarse. Pero luego, su sonrisa se borró —No me he contentado contigo— contraatacó Saga.

—No vamos a empezar de nuevo, ok? — comentó Zahira, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo nuevamente. Su sonrisa se amplió aun mas al sentir a Saga besando levemente los dedos que descansaban aun en sus labios. Se acercó hacia ella y tomándola de la cintura la sentó sobre sus piernas mientras enredaba sus brazos con arrebatadora posesión.

—Tienes razón— sonrió arrogante el caballero —Ni Kanon ni ningún hombre podrán ser dignos para ti. Estás mejor conmigo—

—Por fin entraste en razón— suspiró aliviada la peliplata, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Saga. Rozó sus labios contra los de él. —El pasado ya no se puede negar. En cuanto al presente, no importa lo mucho que pase, la gente siempre hablará, así que importa poco lo que digan. Y el futuro algún día llegará… No te hieras a ti mismo, porque será inútil, Saga…— le plantó un suave beso, para después separarse aun sobre su rostro —Te amo… te amo con cada fibra de mi ser. Sin importar lo que hagas o el tiempo que pase. Te amo, Saga—

Sin tener dominio de sí mismo, Saga finalmente encendió las llamas y presionó sus labios en los de su mujer en un profundo y ardiente beso, mientras la atraía más fuertemente contra su cuerpo para evitar que nada los separara. Ahora creyó completamente que cuando ella lo miraba, realmente lo miraba a él, y que cada palabra que dijo era sincera. Y pensar que Zahira nada le había dado y todo se lo debía. Empezó entonces a besarla con suma paciencia, procurando que no se le escapara ni un suspiro ni una caricia de sus labios.

Y entre besos, Saga sintió un sabor salado que lo obligó a que se detuviera.

-¿Estas llorando?—preguntó, tomándola del rostro y viendo las lágrimas traslúcidas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-No…- susurró Zahira, restregándose los ojos y soltándose de su agarre. Le dedicó una sonrisa y se abalanzó a sus labios –Mejor cállate-

Saga la presionó fuertemente contra su rostro, sintiéndose mas vigorizado que nunca — ¿Puedes sentirlo?— preguntó Zahira mientras lo empujaba suavemente hasta acostarlo sobre la cama, quedando ella encima de él. —Cómo nos necesitamos el uno al otro… como nos complementamos— se separó del beso y empezó entonces a besar la piel de su fornido pecho mientras se sentaba en sus abdominales para después quitarse sensualmente y con lentitud tortuosa su brassier, dejando al descubierto sus firmes senos con una sensualidad que podía respirarse en el ambiente.

El peliazul se apresuró entonces y con un rudo jalón hizo trizas la tela de sus panties, dejando a su mujer como siempre le había gustado verla maravillándose con el fino tacto de su piel. Posó las manos en sus caderas, mientras ella apartaba la toalla y se guiaba sobre su notable erección.

—Zahira…—jadeó entrecortado, ayudándola a empujar sobre él, juntándose en uno solo como siempre debería ser, acoplándose de modo perfecto, sintiendo su feminidad rodeándolo completamente. —Zahira— gimió su nombre un poco mas alto, al sentir que la peliplata comenzó un torturador y lento ritmo, arriba y abajo, adelante y atrás, restregándose contra su cuerpo o solo contrayendo los músculos pélvicos, con tal erotismo y lentitud que sintió que no aguantaría mucho. La chica se inclinó hacia adelante para apoyar las manos sobres los anchos hombros del caballero. Respiraba entrecortadamente, mirándolo con una inconfundible expresión de placer, con sus labios insinuantes y entreabiertos, la cara sonrojada, el vaivén de sus senos que brillaban por el sudor, la dulce sonoridad de su nombre envuelto en suaves gemidos, y la fina textura de sus anchas caderas mientras la tomaba para mantener el ritmo, logró que Saga se desarmara completamente.

No pudiendo contenerse más del cuadro erótico negado por tanto tiempo, empezó entonces a acelerar el ritmo para penetrarla con más fuerza, pues no podía soportar más tanta tortura. La sintió gemir con mayor intensidad aprobando el cambio de compás, así que Saga cambió de posición, tomándola nuevamente y acostándola ahora a ella de espalda en la cama para que él pudiera recostarse encima, todo esto sin dejar de penetrarla. Acercó su rostro al de ella para robarle un ardiente beso.

-Eres mía…- jadeó extasiado –…Solo mía—empezó entonces a embestirla con mas velocidad y fuerza –Mía…- aulló inundado de placer, penetrándola con mas profundidad.

-¡Saga!—gritó la peliplata con fervor, dándole a entender que estaba casi cerca al clímax, pues sus caderas empezaron a moverse a la misma intensidad que su amante. Era casi improbable que dos personas estuviesen tan perfectamente conectadas y sincronizadas como ellos dos.

El peliazul le tomó ambas piernas y las subió hasta sus hombros para tener más profundidad para sus acometidas. Aceleró considerablemente y fue entonces cuando la embistió una ultima vez, con bastante fuerza mientras se derramaba dentro de ella al tiempo que sentía sus jugos fluir sobre su pulsante miembro, acompañado de un grito de placer y dolor por parte de Zahira al sentirlo llegar tan profundo, mas que de costumbre.

Le bajó las piernas y se acercó dándole besos y caricias en el rostro, mientras le limpiaba sus lágrimas, logrando consolarla. Se acostó a su lado, intentando normalizar su respiración y una indescriptible sensación de euforia y calma lo llenó completamente. Podría hacer esto toda su vida y no le molestaría en absoluto. Es más, lo necesitaba.

—¿Me amas, Saga?—susurró después de varios minutos de silencio, mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre su fornido pecho y posaba una mano sobre él, escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón y sintiendo los bocados de aire que inhalaba y exhalaba. Levantó levemente la cabeza y lo encontró con los ojos cerrados –¿Me amas?—acercó su dedo índice y le picó la nariz –Oh vamos, solo dímelo—rió suavemente, mientras se volvía a acostar sobre su pecho.

Lo sintió suspirar y romper con el silencio después de un rato —Mucho más cuando sonríes—

Zahira no tuvo que esperar mas. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por evitar llorar, ya sabía cómo él detestaba verla así. Eso era suficiente para ella, y aunque quizás nunca escuchara esas palabras saliendo de su boca, Zahira se sentía feliz... aunque fuera en declaraciones evidentemente fuera de lo común, por fin asumía que la amaba, después de tantos años... Aunque a decir verdad, no había necesidad de que se lo dijera, porque siempre se lo demostraba.

Saga pasó sus brazos alrededor de la frágil figura canela de su hermosa mujer para mantenerla segura a él, buscando el mayor contacto con su cuerpo…

…Ahora era él el que quería más.

_"Con tu frente en mi frente, con tu boca en mi boca,_

_atados nuestros cuerpos al amor que nos quema,_

_Deja que el viento pase sin que pueda llevarme._

_Deja que el viento corra coronado de espuma,_

_que me llame y me busque galopando en la sombra,_

_mientras yo, sumergido bajo tus grandes ojos,_

_por esta noche sola descansaré, amor mío."_

[Pablo Neruda. _El viento en la isla_. Los versos del capitán]

* * *

**[N/A]:** Colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. Que irónico que yo, siendo partidaria del Antiromance, termine escribiendo un fic meloso, pero bueno, por ahí dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todos. Y si, definitivamente lo mío no son los fics largos, ya vi que nunca los llego a terminar. Y obviamente, no podía faltar el Lemmon Muahahaha.

Muchas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo y la delicadeza de leer mis locuras, y gracias dobles a los que me dejan reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hacen.

Pd: La canción en ingles se llama '_Painted it Black' de The Rolling Stones_… y no, tampoco es mia ¬¬

**_Au Revoir!_**


End file.
